Unfathomable
by Aleese Sundancer
Summary: This is a L/M, for those who are tired of A/A's and assorted prequel stories
1. Part One

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  I dedicate this to Hayden, who is extremely wonderful, Ewan, who is a wonderful actor/singer, and to Ash Darklighter, who's Fics have kept me busy for hours and my imagination soaring.

Unfathomable – Part One 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            "Luke, can't you tear yourself away from the holovid for 30 seconds?" Leia sighed exasperated.  Ever since he'd arrived on Coruscant from Yavin IV, his eyes had been glued to the holovid.  She couldn't blame him in some ways though.  On Yavin IV, he had no access to the outside world, and since he'd first seen the Lead story on his friend, Mara Jade, and Lando Calrissian being together, he'd been unable to take his eyes from it. 

            "I'm sorry Leia, you know I am. Its just…Mara and Lando?  Lando?  I mean, he's my friend, but I thought that Mara didn't go for his type.  I mean, I think she wants someone who's a bit more grounded, less flamboyant, needs less attention.  I can understand the marvels of the Force, but why Mara and Lando would get together, I can't even fathom!" Luke ranted, pacing around the room slowly.  Leia sighed gently.

            "Luke, please, you came to Coruscant to be with your family and to be Away from the Jedi.  Come, have supper with us tonight.  You know the kids have been eagerly waiting for you to come. I've never seen them act so angelic, with hopes that their good behaviour will entice you to show.  Please Luke, just let Mara and Lando be.  If it makes them happy…." 

            "But it does.  Look at Mara's face.  She's acting…" Luke muttered gently, as his eyes took in the beautiful Master Traders face on the picture.  Luke closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath.  His hand moved and shut off the Vid, and he stood up and smiled.  Leia watched as his face resumed the more grown-up Luke and he pulled her close.  "I'm sorry.  I've missed you all very much.  Please, tell me about the kids."

            "Okay Calrissian, we're alone.  Get your hand off my back." Mara practically spat.

            "As the Lady wishes." Lando smiled, his ever-gallant ways not diminished by the venomous woman he kept company with. "You look fantastic."

            "Shut up, Calrissian." Mara glared and quickly made her way back to their shared room.  Lando followed quietly, enjoying the spectacular view he was receiving of the Master Trader.  Her black dress did little to hide her curves, and only made her more tantalizing.  Unfortunately, Lando was well aware that Mara saw this only as another job to help Karrde, and there was no chance that she'd ever truly feel the feelings she performed in front of the crowds for him. One of these days, he'd wear her down and she'd finally come around to his charm.  There was no one as tantalizing as Mara Jade, and he'd have her. Or he'd likely die trying.

            Mara opened the door to the shared suite.  The couch was set up for Lando to sleep on, and Mara slipped into her room to get changed.  She knew exactly why she'd chosen the dress.  She needed to get at the head of the traders union for Dipmus Prime, and he was legendary for being a ladies man.  This dress was set to kill, and she'd gotten exactly what she had wanted.  Only a few more days, and she didn't have to see Calrissian again.  

            Slowly, Mara ran her hands down the front of her dress and looked at it in the mirror.  She did have everything in the right place, just perfectly set as possible.  She also did enjoy watching men have their eyes jump out of their sockets and the women slap them upside the head as she walked into the room.  The powers that the Force had granted her were certainly something Skywalker couldn't preach at his Jedi School.  Mara almost let out a laugh at the thought of some of the Jedi wandering around in slinky dresses, learning from Skywalker how to sway their hips just so.  Not that Skywalker didn't have a nice sway to his hips, Mara thought, but they weren't the same as the kind only a woman could produce.  With the thought of a Jedi School of Feminine Whiles, Mara laughed and changed into her nightclothes, one of Lando's old shirts, and slipped into bed.

            "Goodnight Mara. Sweet Dreams" Lando called from the main room.

            "Go to bed." Mara called out and fell asleep.

A/N: Let me know what you think?  I'm gonna need some indication that there are readers out there enjoying my story, so review review review, or I won't bother writing!  I'm a university Student; there are ALWAYS other things I could be doing…


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  WOW!  I never expected such a reaction, but now I'm glad I spent the time to start writing again.  I guess its school, it puts me in the mood!  Thank you all for your comments! And Ariapaige, I love ya back!  You've been one of my longest supporters, and I appreciate your comments very much!

Unfathomable – Part Two 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            "Uncle Luke, uncle Luke!" Jaina and Jacen screamed in unison, followed by a much softer "Unc Lukie!" from younger Anakin.  As he entered the Solo Suite the morning after a long discussion with Leia, Luke took a quick look around and flashed a smile at Han.

            Luke could only laugh as he took the twins into his arms for hugs, and then bent down to give Anakin a similar one.  "How are you doing, my young Jedi?"

            "Good Uncle Luke.  We did some pictures for you.  Did you wanna see?  Mine's better than Jasa's cause its got more colours and cause Anakin scribbled on Jasa's and so I didn't let him near mine…" Jaina went about in her singsong voice.  Meanwhile, Jacen was also telling him about the small bird that had landed on his windowsill, and Anakin pulled at his shirt for attention.

            "Alright Kids, one at a time.  I'm only human!"

            "Unc Lukie!" Anakin quietly muttered. "Where's Aunti Mara?"

            Luke looked down at Anakin, slightly startled.  "Aunti Mara?"

            "Ya, you dreamed of her last night, I sawed you." Anakin quietly replied as Luke took him up into his arms.

            "Aunti Mara? Why do you call her Aunti?" Luke frowned slightly.

            "Don't worry much about it Luke.  He calls everyone female Aunti.  Winter, Iella, Mirax….  But…you were dreaming of her?" Leia grinned, as if she was in on some secret.

            "Leia, I love you to death, but don't even think about it.  I just briefly saw her in a dream, probably someone out to kill me. You know how symbolic they are." Luke grinned.

            "Ah Luke, its good to have you home." Leia smiled.

            "Glad to have you back, Kid.  Finally, someone sane I can talk to while Leia's at work.  Threepio has been driving me off the deep end."

            "It wasn't far, Han." Luke grinned.

            "Mr. Threeps!" Anakin giggled and wiggled his arms around Luke's neck, singing a song he'd dreamt up about Threepio softly into Luke's ear.  

            Mara groaned as she woke up, and stretched out on the bed.  She hated these harder mattresses, they were never as comfortable as she was used to back at home, or even on the Fire.  

            "Good morning Sunshine, I've made you breakfast!" Lando called from the other room, knocking gently on her door.  Mara groaned and hid herself under the covers. 

            "If you even think about opening that door…" Mara called out to him, menacingly.

            Not that Lando cared, as he threw open the door and put a tray of bacon and eggs beside her bed.  Carefully, he poked the bundle of sheets that was Mara.  "A little Cocoon of Mara Jade.  A different side of you…." He cheerfully joked, but was cut off as the end of a blaster appeared from under the blankets and poked him in the belly.

            "Go away, I'm sleeping." Mara muttered, and poked him again.

            "Come now Mara, it's a beautiful new day…"

            "You sound like Skywalker.  Go away, and don't disturb me until it's a beautiful new afternoon."

            "Why so tired? Didn't you sleep all right? Should I call a doctor?" Lando asked quietly, his voice betraying his slight worry.

            "It was a long night, and you weren't the one who had to keep dancing with the Union Rep."   

            "You were the most beautiful woman on the floor, you outshined the moon, the stars and the…" Lando droned on, until Mara promptly poked him again in the ribs with her side blaster, just a bit harder. "You've earned it my dear, I'll give you the rest of the morning for your beauty sleep. You deserve it."

            "Thank the Force." Mara muttered and waited until she heard the door closed.  Slowly, she peeked her head out of the covers and looked around.  Ordinarily, she wasn't an early riser, but she did want to take this opportunity to take a walk while Lando thought she was sleeping. Naive fool.  She quickly ate the meal he'd prepared and ducked out the window to one of Coruscants beautiful gardens.

            "Lets go for a walk Uncle Luke?  Please?  You can tell us stories about the Jedi and we can tell you about dad and Threepio and school…" Jacen and Jaina begged him.  

            "Luke, you really should get some fresh air. You probably didn't even go on your run this morning, since you were so eager to see the kids.  Besides, the kids could use the exercise.  Han just can't keep up to them." Leia grinned and patted her husband's knee.  Han shot her a pained expression.

            "Alright, alright, you've got me. How can I resist such begging?  I can take on a couple of Sith lords, but three kids…" Luke grinned and helped them get into their outdoor clothes.

A/N: Well?? Let me know!  I LLLLOOOOVVVVVEEEEE Reviews….


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  

**My typical note to those who have reviewed me negatively or have some concerns:**

  Lady Kieryn, I just noticed that huge flaw in my uploading.  The format that I write it in (Word 2000) has all the proper grammar and spacing, so it's not me or my computer that is messing around with the spacing.  In fact, I hate reading stories with that problem too!  I'm going to try uploading this story in a different format, and hopefully that'll work better! Sorry about that!  If anyone would like a copy of my story WITHOUT the strange spacing, please let me know and I will email it to you.

  Claudia, I am not FORCING you to read anything, in fact, I highly doubt that you will even read this message.  I'm not sure if you have any statistical training or even the ability to count, but at the moment the majority of Star Wars Fanfics are about A/A, ObiDala's or Jaina/Jag.  I suggest that you actually LOOK before you type.

**To All those who are so nice and supportive:**

I LOVE YOU ALL!  Your support is definitely giving me incentive to write, and I appreciate all your feedback!!

Thanks

Aleese

Unfathomable – Part Three 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            "Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke!  Look, a bird!  A BIRD!" Jacen giggled and chased after the small bird as it hopped down the path.  Luke watched and smiled, holding onto Anakin's hand as the four approached the small fountain area.  "Can you use the Force to catch it?  Can I keep him? Please?"

            "Jacen, you know I can't do that.  The bird wants to be free, and you want it to live its life, don't you?" Luke smiled as the bird flew away.

            "Well yeah, but I wanna have him in my collection, I've got all sorts of bugs he can eat and…and…" Jacen tried to explain

            "Something tells me your mom isn't aware of your little collection, is she?" Luke grinned and tussled his hair.  Jacen muttered a bit and went off down into the small park searching out other insects to study.  Jaina followed, but was more impressed by the fountain's display of dancing water, than by the bugs Jacen was into.  Luke couldn't help but smile; she was certainly like her father.  Her brown eyes showed such delight when technology was involved, especially if she could tinker with it.

            "Uncle Luke, how does the fountain work again?" Jaina asked pulling his hand to get his attention.

            Mara looked up from her walk and across the small park she noticed a familiar sight.  A blond haired man was carefully explaining the dynamics of some sort of machine while two children listened carefully trying to grasp the difficult concepts.  A small ways in front of them, another young boy was digging a small hole in the dirt and grinning like he'd found something long sought after.

            "I should hope you aren't boring them with your mindless Jedi dribble." Mara called out to him, and grinned as he looked up at the voice.

            "Mara!" He smiled, and turned in her direction. "What are you doing here?"

            "I had to escape.  Lando is absolutely oppressive and I needed some air.  This is the closest park to the room." Mara shrugged as she approached.

            "Oh.  How is Lando?" Luke asked politely, keeping an eye on the three kids as they roamed away.

            "He's…busy. He thinks I'm sleeping, don't ruin it for me." Mara sighed, also watching the kids play. 

            "He's…treating you well?" Luke asked, trying not to pry.

            Mara looked over at him and studied him slowly.  "As well as he should, I suppose.  I dunno, I don't much care; it's over soon anyways.  Besides, I can take care of myself, you know that." Mara replied.

            "You're breaking up with him?" Luke said, turning to face her.  "Did he hurt you?  Did you want me to…."

            "Skywalker, you're so naive." Mara grinned. "I'll let you be alone with the kids, I ought to be heading back soon anyways."

            "No, wait Mara.  It's been such a long time, would you like to get together for some coffee?  To catch up?" Luke replied, suddenly feeling anxious.

            "I don't know Skywalker, I'm awful busy." She answered.  "How about I call you when I know my schedule.  You with the Solo's for another couple of days?"

            "How did you know I was staying with Leia? Been keeping tabs?"

            "Information is my business, Skywalker.  I'll talk to you later.  And be careful, I think that Jaina might be enjoying that fountain a bit too much." Mara smiled as she jogged off.  Luke smiled back then turned to see Jaina slowly leaning forward to see the internal mechanisms of the fountain.  Rushing forward, he scooped her up and pulled her away.

            "Jaina, you know better than that.  I will finish my explanation, but I wanted to speak with Mara." Luke patient admonished her.  

Jaina frowned and nodded reluctantly.  "How does the pump work again?"

A/N: I know is a short part, I know I know.  Unfortunately, its 11:15 and I've just had 12 hours of school.   It makes me rather…tired.  Please review?  And, let me know if its all fixed on your computers, I'm really sorry about that!


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  Sorry that last part was so short, it was so late and I was busy trying to get the formatting correct.  I'm a big stickler for proper grammar and spelling (it comes from my bilingualism, I think) and I hate to make my stories hard to read!  I'm glad it's all resolved.  Note to those who are posting:  Don't post in MS Word, change it to an HTML document (Just hit Save As web page), its much easier. As well, a note to anyone who would like a copy of my complete stories, I have them all the parts now as one long document and they're here for anyone who wants them!  Just email me: skywalker_mara@yahoo.com.

Unfathomable – Part Four 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            After taking the kids back home, and promising Jaina that he'd do his best to find a pump she would be able to tinker with the next time he stopped by, Luke headed back to his smaller apartment a level below her suite.  Although technically the apartment was a part of Leia's suite, it was used more as a guesthouse on a different level, and was used almost exclusively by Luke when he was visiting.  Furthermore, it was much cheaper than his 'own' apartment, and so more money could be diverted back to the Jedi Academy.  Opening the door, he checked the messages and was pleasantly surprised to see that, already, Mara Jade had called.  After pressing the retrieve button, he smiled as Mara's face appeared on the screen.

            "Skywalker.  I just got back, and I guess you aren't home yet.  Just letting you know that I'm available tonight after dinner, if you still want to catch up.  But only on one condition, NO talking about the Jedi.  Call me." And she'd hung up.  It was typical Mara, right to the point. 

            After checking himself in the mirror, he pressed the redial button for the number she'd left.  

            "Luke!" Lando smiled as he turned on the comm.

            "Hello Lando.  How are you?" Luke smiled.

            "I'm busy, but enjoying every moment of it." Lando grinned his typical grin. "What can I do for you?"

            "Is Mara available?"

            "Mara?  Why do you need to talk to her?" Lando questioned, his eyes flashing slightly. 

            "We were planning to hook up later, to chat.  May I speak with her?" Luke frowned slightly, not missing Lando's slight defensiveness.

            "Yeah, sure." Lando put him on hold, and Luke smiled as Mara's face quickly appeared.

            "Hello Skywalker." Mara smiled a bit.

            "Hi Mara, I got your message.  You still available tonight?" Luke asked, feeling oddly nervous.

            "Yes, it'll have to be after my dinner meeting.  Do you mind around 8?" Mara asked, looking at something just beyond the holoscreen.

            "No, 8 o'clock is fine." Luke smiled.

            "Alright, I'll come by your apartment.  See you then." Mara smiled a bit, and then the Comm. turned off.

            Unable to contain the sudden joy that seemed to spread through his body, Luke let out a short laugh.  He hadn't realised how much he missed the Master Trader's company in the last while.  Mara had the distinct way to keep him on his toes, and ready for anything, and yet he trusted her implicitly.  She was beautiful, fiery, intelligent, quick witted and amazingly, she was his best friend. Even more amazing, he might actually be one of her friends too.

            "What was that all about?" Lando inquired. "You and Luke heading off somewhere?"

            "Its none of your business Calrissian." Mara glared and headed back to her room where she continued to get prepared for their lunch appointment.

            "I think it is my business.  You could risk blowing our cover, being seen jaunting around with Luke.  Mara…"

            "Calrissian, its none of your concern.  I wont blow our cover, and I think we can trust the Jedi Master, don't you?" Mara sneered. "Besides, we're just getting together for coffee, to catch up.  We are friends, and I've been too busy with this mission to even drop him a line.  You know Skywalker, he worries about anything and everything." 

            "Mara!" Lando called out but was greeted only with the slamming of the bedroom door.

A/N: Okay, so it's not much longer than the last part, but it seemed like a good place to end it.  Review, review!!


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  Thank you for all of your reviews, they are absolutely fantastic!  

Unfathomable – Part Five 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            A Jedi was calm, at peace with the Force.  It was a simple part of the code, yet one that Luke Skywalker was struggling to deal with at this very moment.

            "Artoo, did you run that sensor diagnostic that I'd asked for to the X-Wing?" Luke called out to his little droid.  His mechanical friend let out a few bleeps to the affirmative, and then went into a series of hoots and whistles detailing the problem that he'd found.  "Its out of alignment?  But I had that checked before I left Coruscant!  Can you fix it, or should I take a look myself?" Luke sighed gently, anything to take his mind off of Mara Jade's upcoming meeting.

            Artoo let out some more beeps and whistles indicating that he'd already done the repairs and that the X-Wing was in prime shape now.  

            "Thanks Artoo, I appreciate it." He replied, and checked himself quickly in the mirror.  He ran his hands down his shirt slowly, trying to make sure that any wrinkles didn't appear in his new shirt.  It was still uncomfortable, and it felt strange for him to be wearing anything other than his black outfits.  The pants were also a bit uncomfortable, but he understood that the tanish kakis were the latest style in the rim worlds, and he'd hate to embarrass Mara while they were out.  She always looked beautiful, and was frequent to poke fun at his limited attire of black, black and more black.  He'd surprise her this time.  "Well Artoo? Anything you need to know before Mara gets here?"

            Artoo emitted some negative hoots, and then wheeled into the other room, happily tweetering a song.  Luke laughed lightly, knowing his mechanical friend could read his every emotion just as well as if he'd had the force himself.  A knock on the door woke him from his reverie of old adventures with Artoo.  Reaching forward, he opened the door and gaped open mouthed at the radiant beauty on the other side.  

            Slightly self-consciously, Mara straightened her dress.  She hated when meetings ran longer than they were supposed to, and so she'd not even had the chance to get out of her dress.  Fortunately, it was comfortable enough that she could walk around without being distracted much.  She knocked gently on Skywalker's door, and smiled as it opened.  

            "Hi Mara." Luke whispered, and caught his voice.

            "Sorry about the dress, the dinner went long and I didn't get a chance to change.  You mind?" Mara blushed a bit, and stepped in his door.  The dark purple dress shimmered behind her, the top hugging her curves gently, while the bottom flowed out behind her.

            "No, no, not at all.  You look…lovely." Luke managed to get out, stammering a bit.

            "Always the Farmboy, aren't you, Skywalker." Mara laughed and took him in.  The blue in his shirt nicely set off his eyes, while the tan coloured pants seemed to fit with his farmboy mannerisms.  It was easier to see him standing in a sandy desert, and he seemed to be almost more at home in those colours.  Though, she could tell he was slightly uncomfortable in his new attire and was flattered to think that he'd gone to all that trouble for a friend.    "You look good.  Ready to go?"

            "Yeah, sure. Artoo, I'm leaving." He called out, then ushered her out the door and down the hall.

            "Where did you want to head?" Mara asked, scanning the area.

            "You probably aren't hungry, so we could just head down to the park, anywhere you would feel comfortable?" Luke offered. "I'm not sure if you're in good walking shoes…."

            "The park sounds nice Skywalker, we can head down that way." Mara said, as they stepped onto the turbolift.


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  I am in total amazement at how many reviews I've had.  I've had like 7 per chapter!  You are wonderful, and you all get a prize!!  One more part!!  (okay, so the prize is a dud, at least you got something!)

Unfathomable – Part Six 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            The couple made their way down to the park in silence, content to just share quiet together.  At least, for a while.

            "How is Karrde treating you?" Luke asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment.

            "Oh, he's fine.  We've been keeping busy trying to hold together the Smugglers Alliance, but otherwise he jokes around a bit about retiring." Mara grinned as she studied the trees.            

            "Karrde? Retire?  He'd be bored within a month!" Luke laughed.

            "I know, that's what the rest of the crew figures, so we let it slide.  Let the boss dream, right?" Mara grinned and shivered a bit.

            "I'm sorry, I should have grabbed you a jacket.  I forgot that it could be cold out." Luke guiltily admitted. 

            "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." Mara grinned.  Despite not admitting her cold, Luke wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.  

            "Any better?" He whispered.  Mara stiffened slightly, and then relaxed, as the warmth seemed to flow through her body.

            "The Force?" She whispered, turning her head to look at him.

            "No, just me." Luke replied, mesmerized by her beauty in the moonlight.

            "It's better, thanks." Mara murmured, and forced her head to face forwards before something she couldn't stop happened.  Luke also turned his head to face forward, and the couple started moving again. "How are the kids?  They looked happy to spend time with their Uncle earlier today."

            "Oh, they're great.  They're amazing.  Jaina is so fascinated with machinery; it was the fountain that I was trying to explain to her earlier.  Jacen loves nature, in all its amazing forms, and despite Leia's constant refusal to have a pet.  Anakin is so quiet, but so full of surprises.  When you look into his blue eyes, you see intelligence, wit, and a vibrant personality, all just waiting to be discovered and shown to you in his own special way.  I love my niece and nephews.  I can't wait to have them at the Academy." Luke smiled, his focus turning to the future. "Do you ever want to have a family Mara?"

            "Me?  A family? Skywalker, you've gone off the deep end.  I'm not the family type.  Besides, who would want to have to live around me every day?" Mara snorted. "I'm quite happy to just help out with other people's kids when they want to know something I can explain."

            "That explains why you've taken to Jaina so much." Luke grinned.

            "She is incredibly intelligent, and she loves the Fire.  Anyone who can do my ship the justice it deserves is welcome to some of my time."

            "Your time is precious, isn't it." Luke grinned.  "Thanks for spending the evening with me."

            "I like to keep in contact with my friends, despite Lando and business."

            "You and Lando…any chance that a family with him could be in the future?" Luke asked, unable to look at her.

            "Me and Calrissian??  Are you joking?  It's all cover, and if he has delusions that it's more, he's in for it.  I definitely don't think I could ever do such a thing with Lando."

            "And what type of man would you seek?  Karrde?" Luke smiled, trying to hide his curiosity.

            "I don't know.  Karrde, he's my boss.  He's been there for me when I needed someone, but we're friends.  I guess…they'd have to be someone who would stand up to me, fight back when I bite them.  They'd have to have personality, some colour to them.  And they'd have to respect me and my need for freedom.  I've got a lot of criteria, Skywalker, and I don't think there's a man alive who could meet all of them."

            "I'm sure you'll find someone." Luke whispered.

            "And you?  After Miss. Body Snatcher broke your heart, you planning for your own family or you just gonna use your sisters?" Mara grinned.

            "I don't think I'm going to even bother dreaming about a family, Mara." Luke replied, staring up at the stars. "I'm a Jedi.  I think it's a life of loneliness that we're destined for.  I mean, I'd love to have my own kids to take care of, a wife for me to be with, but I don't think its in the sabacc cards." 

            "You sound so…depressed." Mara noticed, and looked at him.

            "Not depressed, just…accepting of my fate." Luke replied, looking back at her.  Slowly, they stopped and they turned to face each other.  "I think sometimes we all just have to accept that dreams don't always come true for the 'good guys'."

            "Don't say that." Mara whispered.  Suddenly, she was aware of how close the two of them had grown, of his arms slipping down around her waist and hers around his neck.  "Sometimes things go right for the good guys."

            "Mara…" Luke muttered, feeling his heart beating a hard rhythm. 

            "Shh Luke, this time, its for the good guy." Mara quieted him, and then slowly she leaned forward and kissed him gently.  

            Caught in the passion of the kiss, Luke pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  The two stood in the park, kissing each other for all the loneliness in their lives until Mara finally caught a hold of her senses.

            "I have to go. Lando will wonder where I am!" Mara jerked away, but Luke's arms were still woven around her waist.

            "No, please, Mara.  Let's keep talking.  I've missed you." Luke whispered, suddenly feeling the loneliness and pain he was trying to block out since Callista left him.  Mara put her hands on his, and carefully unwound them.  Then she walked briskly away from him.  "Mara, can we have coffee sometime? PLEASE?" Luke called out.

            "We'll see." Mara called back, and disappeared round a corner.  Deflated, Luke sat down on a bench and stared at the stars.

A/N: That was a longer part!  I swear it was.  


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  Keep the reviews coming!

Unfathomable – Part Seven 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            Mara was in complete shock. She couldn't believe that she'd run from Luke like that.  She'd never run from anyone before, least of all her best friend.  She slipped back into her apartment and disappeared into her bedroom before Lando could even make a comment.  She threw herself down on the bed and sighed.  One of her hands drifted to her lips, still feeling the warmth of Luke's lips on hers, the passion that had flowed between them.  It was impossible to deny that there was something there, but she was frightened.  Luke was one of her few friends, and she didn't know if she was willing to put their friendship on the line for something that could end up breaking both their hearts.

            "Mara, what's bothering you?" Lando called through the door.

            "Nothing, go away." Mara called out.  She heard some muffled speaking on the other side of her door and groaned.

            "Luke's here to see you." Lando called out again and opened the door.  Luke nodded and closed the door after entering.

            "Mara, please, we need to talk." Luke whispered, sitting down on the bed beside her, and putting a soft hand on her back.

            "Don't touch me." Mara muttered.  Luke didn't remove his hand, but leaned down a bit to see her face.

            "Tell me you don't regret it Mara, tell me that you felt it too." Luke almost begged.

            "Felt what." Mara whispered, averting his eyes from his pleading face.

            "Felt the passion, the sparks…" Luke whispered.

            "Yes, I felt it." Mara sighed, and bit her lip.

            "Thank the Force." Luke laughed, and spun her around so that she was laying her back.  Slowly, he moved forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  She couldn't help but respond in kind, pulling him near.

            "Luke, we can't do this…." Mara whispered.

            "Why not, Mara.  We've been dancing around each other for so many years.  Please, let us try.  We have to at least try." Luke pleaded, all of his loneliness spilling forward.  "I need to feel again Mara, and you're the only one that can do that."

            "Luke, I don't…" Mara sighed gently.

            "Please Mara" Luke whispered, and looked deeply into her eyes.

            "Yes Luke, yes." Mara replied and took his face into her hands and kissed him gently.  Luke kissed her back, holding her close, as if she'd disappear if he stopped.

            "Am I interrupting something?" Lando called from the doorway.  Luke jerked up and smiled at Mara.   

            "What is it Calrissian?" Mara asked, sitting up and glaring a bit at him.

            "Just checking on my girlfriend." Lando replied, stepping into the room.

            "Girlfriend?  Girlfriend?" Mara practically gaped.

            "Girlfriend?  Mara, you should have told me, I would have stopped.  I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you two." Luke replied quietly, and walked out of the room.

            "I'm not your girlfriend Calrissian.  I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Karrde!" Mara practically shouted.  "I would NEVER be your girlfriend!  Luke!"

            "You will be, Mara, you will be." Lando replied and closed the door as he left.


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  Okay, that was a long time for you to wait.  My many apologies.  Been busy...sorry!  For those who dislike short parts, you're gonna probably have to get used to it.  I don't have much time left in my life for these sorts of things.  I'm giving it what I can though, so please be forgiving.  Besides, I've got two stories going, its hard to be that creative with school stifling you!  hehe

Unfathomable – Part Eight 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            Angrily Mara threw her pillow across the room, and then got up and stormed out of the room, past Lando and after Luke.

            "Luke! Wait!  It's not true!"  She called after him as he stepped into a turbolift.  Quickly she darted inside before the doors closed. "Please, Luke, believe me…"

            "I do." He whispered and pulled her close for a long and passionate kiss.  "I just wanted to get away from Lando, and I figured you'd come after me.  Lets find somewhere where we can talk."

            "You figured on that did you?  Maybe I ought to go back…" She said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently.

            "Maybe you ought to, but you don't want to, and I certainly wouldn't want that." He grinned and ducked down for another kiss.

            "Where do you want to go?" She whispered.

            "We could go back to the park, or to a café place, or…"

            "How about your apartment. It's nice and quiet." She smiled and sucked gently on his ear.  

            "Mara, can I trust you with my heart?" He asked gently, pulling her gently to look at him.

            "The last thing I want is to hurt you, Luke." She replied, and put a hand on his cheek.     

            "Will you hurt me?" He frowned.

            "I don't know Luke, I can't guarantee anything anymore.  Its up to you, if you want to give…this a try?"

            "Maybe we should slow this down Mara.  I want to be with you, but I don't want either of us to hurt again."  Luke frowned a bit, but refused to let her go.

            "Want to head down to the training area then?  Get some sparring in?" Mara offered, her own silent agreement with his statement.

            "I'd love to." He grinned.  "You bring your lightsaber?" 

            "Am I ever unarmed?" She laughed, and keyed the lift to take them to the sparring area.

            It was late before the couple finally stopped duelling and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

            "Now I remember why I didn't duel late at night."  Luke grinned from his restful position on the ground.  Mara laughed and turned her head to look at him.  

            This had by far been one of her more difficult duels to fight, having to keep her eyes off of his bare chest and muscles and concentrate on the actual fight.  It was late for both of them, but it was nice to get the exercise.  "You're just mad because I won." She laughed.

            "Are you kidding, Jade?  I had you beat." He grinned. "I could keep going if you want me to prove it."

            "Had me beat?" she laughed.  "You're the one kidding." She grinned back and took a long drink.  He chuckled gently and closed his eyes to the bright glare of the training lights.

            "Thanks Skywalker, it was fun.  I should get to bed though, I have another day ahead of me tomorrow." She smiled and stood up.  Quickly he jerked up.

            "No, I…I mean.  Uhhh." He muttered, trying to find the appropriate words.

            "Would you like to spar tomorrow night?" She raised an eyebrow.

            "Yes, I would." He smiled and took one of her hands gently. "Thank you."

            "Ahh, the farmboy." She grinned and kissed his cheek gently, then left him alone in the training room.


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  Sorry about the long wait, school got to be a bit much!  Here's another part for you.  Please review me!!

Unfathomable – Part Nine 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            "What has gotten into Luke?  He's absolutely on cloud nine!" Leia asked, pacing the room.

            "Think he's fallen for someone?" Han mused, cradling his cup of coffee.

            "Luke?  I don't know. I mean, its possible.  But he's been spending his time with Mara, I'm sure of it." Leia asked.

            "The kid's fallen for Mara?  Wow, that was gutsy." Han laughed

            "Mara?  You think its Mara?" Leia grilled him.        

            "You said he's on cloud nine, he's been spending time with Mara, you put two and two together." Han shrugged.

            "I didn't realize that it could be Mara.  I mean, I didn't think she liked him in that regard!"

            "Who says she does?"

            "Luke's heart will be broken by that woman.  She doesn't love anything except herself and her ship!  We have to stop him, I don't want him hurt.  Look at what Callista did to him."

            "Leia, let him enjoy life.  He's been lonely a long time.  He deserves some happiness."

            "But Han, Mara will grow tired of him and leave him.  We'll be the ones that have to help Luke pick himself up again."

            "Who says Mara doesn't like him?

            "Han!" Leia cried and threw her hands up in the air.  Coming up around behind her, Han put his arms around her waist.

            "Leia, lets let Luke deal with his life.  He's old enough."

            "I just love him so much, I don't want him hurt again."

            "I know.  Trust the Force."

            "I love you Han." Leia sighed and rest herself against him.

            "I love you too, Highness."

            "You look happy today. Did you have a good evening with Luke?" Lando asked Mara as she strode through the room to the kitchen

            "Look, Calrissian.  You are under NO condition to talk to me about ANYTHING that is not work related.  I do not want to even SEE you near me unless you are going to ask me something about this mission.  The mission is OVER tomorow, and from then on you're on your own.  If you break these rules, so help me, you will limp back to your apartment." Mara spat at him.

            "Mara, come on.  If you're just angry about last night, don't be.  I just wanted to make sure that Luke knew the boundaries that were in place." Lando smiled, letting her words roll down his back.

            "I'm not your girlfriend.  There is NO way in the Force that I would EVER be your girlfriend.  After this mission is over, I will NEVER see you again if I have any control over it!"

            "Come now, Mara.  You know you want me.  I can tell.  It's in your every motion." Lando smiled.

            "You're an idiot. Leave me alone." She spat.  

            "You know you want me." Lando whispered and came up behind her.  He attempted to put his arms around her waist, but was stopped when Mara quickly spun and decked him with one blow. 

            "Don't even touch me." Mara muttered, grabbed her drink, and went back to her room.

            "Alright, maybe that didn't go how I expected." Lando sighed and rested on the floor.

            "I'm here to pick up Mara for our sparring match." Luke said as Lando greeted him in the doorway, later that evening.

            "Oh yeah?  She's busy tonight, Luke buddy." Lando smiled.  

            "This is what I have planned tonight, Calrissian.  You may go now." Mara smiled as she saw Luke in the doorway.

            Lando opened his mouth to say something, but only shrugged and stepped out of the way. "I'll be here."

            "Lets get going, Luke." Mara smiled and closed the door behind them.  While she keyed the locking mechanism, Luke quickly took in her sparring outfit.  She looked absolutely fabulous in her jumpsuit.  "Something wrong?"

            "No, no, just got lost in thought." Luke replied and put an arm around her waist as he led her to the training room.  Mara enjoyed the feel of his hand gently resting on the small of her back, and mentally evaluated his choice in clothing.  She was fortunate.  Hopefully he'd leave his shirt on and she's not have the same concentration difficulties she had had last night.

            "All ready?" She smiled and took off her jacket and did a few stretches.

            "Yes, of course." Luke smiled as he stretched himself quickly.

            "Lets go then." Mara grinned and they began their duel.  Since both were able to concentrate more, the duel went on for hours, until both were tired out and needed to rest.

            "You've been practicing." Luke commented between heavy breaths.

            "Perhaps you've just not been practicing enough." Mara laughed and whipped herself on her towel.  They both took a couple of drinks of water and laid on the ground panting from exhaustion.

            "Good match." Luke whispered and turned to face her.

            "Yes, good match." Mara whispered back, and unconsciously moved closer to Luke.

            "We should do it more often." Luke smiled and his hand moves to pull a stray hair out of her face.

            "There are a lot of things we should do more often." Mara grinned and laid her hand over his as it ran over her hair gently.

            "Such as?" Luke asked, trying not to be too demanding of her so soon.

            Quietly, she leaned forward and kissed him gently.  He kissed her back, just as gently.  

            "I thought…" Luke whispered, pulling her close.

            "We don't have to do that.  Can we just be close for a while?" Mara asked, avoiding his eyes.

            "I'd love to." Luke smiled and kissed her again. "More than anything."

            "Thank you, Luke." Mara grinned and rested somewhat comfortably in his arms. "Maybe we ought to find somewhere less public and less…hard on the shoulders to…be close."

            Luke couldn't help but laugh. "My place?" 

            "Sounds good." Mara grinned and sat up, still near him.

            "Why the change in heart?" Luke smiled.

            "I was lonely without you today. I never realized how lonely my life was.  I just want you to be close, if you are willing.

            "How could I say no?  I've been in love with you for a long time now." Luke replied, but then jumped as he realized what he'd said.

            "You what?" Mara asked, spinning towards him.

            "I didn't realize it myself until I said it.  But…I can't deny it.  Mara…I'm sorry." Luke sighed, bracing himself for the inevitable.

            "Don't be sorry." Was all Mara could manage, then she grabbed her things and pulled Luke's hand to follow her.

A/N: Please review me!!


	10. Part 10 Le Fin

Disclaimer:  If this was mine, do you think I'd be writing Fics?  No, this all belongs to our Master and overlord George Lucas who has been the creator of religion, hope and the Force.  Many thanks!  (But if you ever need a writer on your crew…)

Author's Note:  More for ya.

Unfathomable – Part Ten 

~By Aleese Sundancer

            Luke awoke the next morning and found that Mara was cuddled up beside him on the couch and the Holo was blaring the news at the sleeping couple.  Not wanting to move, but loosing all feeling in his arm, Luke gently moved away from Mara.

            "No." Mara muttered, and clasped his shirt in one hand, pulling him closer.  Luke laughed gently and kissed the top of his head.  What was feeling in his arm compared to this? "Its not morning yet, right?"

            "Sorry to let you know, but yes it is." Luke smiled at the sleepy woman at his side.

            "Lets pretend it isn't." She muttered and covered her face.

            Luke laughed and ran his hand down her back.  Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  "I'd better get that."

            "No, they'll go away." She muttered, and was proven wrong as the door opened.

            "Luke! Where's Mara?" Lando cried, but stumbled as he saw the two on the couch. "I'm sorry to have interrupted!"

            "Its nothing, we just fell asleep in front of the Holo.  What's up?" Luke asked, pulling away from Mara.

            "Nothing, its just…Mara didn't come home last night, her comm. was off, I just got worried.  You know, mission stuff."

            "She's fine, Lando.  After I get some food into her, she'll probably head back to your place and do whatever she needs to do." Luke smiled.

            "Alright, well, I'll be heading off then, thanks." Lando smiled, and left.

            "He's gone?" Mara muttered groggily and looked up at Luke.

            "Yes, he's gone.  You'll have to go finish your job today though." Luke smiled and sat down on the floor in front of her.  She grinned.

            "Then what?"

            "That's up to you." Luke said, his heart beating rapidly.

            "What do you mean?" Mara whispered, her smile disappearing.

            "I love you Mara.  I'll go with whatever you decide." Luke said, taking one of her hands.

            "I want to be with you." Mara said, biting one of her lips. "It won't be easy."

            "I don't want it to be easy. I want it to be with you." Luke smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

            "I do too." Mara grinned and kissed him back.

            "I love you Mara." Luke smiled, unable to help himself.

            "I love you too, Luke." Mara replied, and kissed him again.

The End.

A/N: Well, that's it.  If I get sufficient reviews asking for a prequel, I'll think about it, but its up to you.  


End file.
